gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows è una canzone di Jazmine Sullivan presente nell'episodio Acafellas, la terza puntata della Prima Stagione.E' cantata da Mercedes Jones, accompagnata dalle Cheerios. Mercedes canta dopo aver infranto con un sasso il parabrezza dell'auto nuova di Kurt che le ha confessato di essere innamorato di Rachel, benché in realtà le stia nascondendo la sua omosessualità e il suo amore segreto per Finn. La rabbia di Mercedes nasce dal fatto che si era presa una cotta per Kurt, i cui atteggiamenti l'avevano portata a credere che fosse lo stesso per lui. Durante la performance le Cheerios cantano e ballano, indossando costumi da bagno e la gonna dell'uniforme. Verso la fine della performance infrangono tutti i vetri di una macchina sul palco dell'auditorium. Testo della canzone Brittany con le Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn I must admit it helped a little bit (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (Brittany con le Cheerios: woah-) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (Brittany con le Cheerios: wo-) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (Brittany con le Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (' Cheerios:' wo-) You know I did it cuz I left my mark (Cheerios: wo-) (Brittany: ah-ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (Brittany: ah-ah) (Cheerios: wo-) And then I drove off into the dark (Cheerios: wo-) (Brittany: ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (Cheerios: wo-) You should feel lucky that was all I did (Cheerios: wo-) (Cheerios: wo-) After 5 whole years of this bullsh- (Brittany: ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it I must admit it helped a little bit (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (Brittany con le Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (Brittany con le Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no (Brittany con le Cheerios: woah-) (Brittany con le Cheerios: yeah I did it) You should know it (Brittany con le Cheerios: you should know it) I ain't sorry (Brittany con le Cheerios: I ain't sorry) You deserved it (Brittany con le Cheerios: you deserved it) After what you did to me (Brittany con le Cheerios: after what you did) You deserve it (Brittany con le Cheerios: you deserve it) I ain't sorry no ohhh (Brittany con le Cheerios: I ain't sorry x2) (Brittany con le Cheerios: Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain (Brittany con le Cheerios: you caused me pain, so I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) I had to do something to make you hurt (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) Oh oh you really hurt me baby (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby (Brittany con le Cheerios: ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car. Curiosità *La prima canzone dello show ad avere una solista con le voci in sottofondo. Errori *All'inizio della canzone, sullo sfondo si può vedere Kurt che fissa il parabrezza shockato, poi si accascia sul cofano e un attimo dopo è ancora in piedi a fissare l'auto. Galleria di foto Bustyourwindows.jpg SongCover-ep.3.jpg Bust Your Windows wiki.png MercedesCloseup.png Ep 3 bust your windows 2.jpg BYWMercedes.jpg BYWBrittcedes.jpg BustYourWindowsBrittany.gif Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One